Anchor
by joybella
Summary: After all, he was like a cloud, but no matter how much he drifted she always brought him back to the ground. She was his anchor.


**Sorry for not updating stuff but not only have I been crazy busy but also caught a cold and for more than a week now I've felt terrible. Anyway, this was posted on tumblr first and though I should upload it on ff as well. Will try to update my other stories as soon as I can, please don't be upset dear followers xD.**

**As always, I don't own anything, RR does however. ****Also, picture from DA by MinaxSnitch, be sure to check her works, they're amazing.**  


* * *

Reyna told him it was a gift, the way he could magically distract himself from paperwork and let his mind wonder to random things. He supposed she was right but then again she didn't call him cloud head for nothing. It was really hard for him to concentrate on things he found boring and mundane, his mind was clearly made for fighting. Alas, he had no choice now, he simply couldn't let Reyna deal with everything after the war with the Giants and Gaea.

He decided that at least for awhile he had to stay in Camp Jupiter and be the praetor that he never quite had the chance to be. He couldn't help but miss his other home and family as well. Piper had been nothing less than heartbroken when he told her his decision but they agreed to talk everyday and he would soon visit her and Leo. He had sent an Iris message to Percy just this morning to ask him how things were going in Camp Half-Blood. Him and Annabeth had a lot to deal with as well especially since new cabins for the minor gods were being build and Percy had big plans for the administration that he had to discuss with Chiron and then put to vote with the counselors of each cabin. Being in Camp Jupiter had taught him a thing or two.

As his mind drifted to different things his eyes were fixed on the girl across from him. Her brows were furrowed together as she finished signing yet another stack of papers, this time regarding the construction of a pool and playground in New Rome. Her dark eyes finally lifted to look at him and she arched her brow in an elegant way.

"Stop that Grace."

Her voice was like a bucket of cold water and he sat up straight before blinking a few times.

"Huh?"

"I said stop it."

"I-I didn't mean to! I mean I wasn't staring or anything-"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

Reyna gave him an annoyed look before pointing at his hand. His eyes traveled to the bowl of jellybeans and he realized that he had absentmindedly ate almost all of them.

"Those are for guests, Grace. Now we have to buy some more."

"Oh please, no one that comes here ever touches the jellybeans. It's like they're afraid you'll rip their heads off if they even try." He tried to joke but from Reyna's expression she clearly didn't find it funny.

"Give me those." She reached for the bowl but Jason quickly grabbed it and lifted it up, offering her a sly grin. He was obviously suicidal.

"Grace…" She growled in a low tone like a wolf ready to tear apart its prey. That, however, didn't intimidate Jason at all.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You're getting slow, praetor. Have the peaceful days ever since we came back from Greece dulled your sense?" That's all it took for Reyna to sprint from her seat and literally throw herself at him. His eye widen and he tried to make a run for it but this time she had beat him in speed. As he stoop up, her body clashed with his, the bowl of jellybeans falling from his hand. He landed with his back on the cold marble floor and there she was standing above him while her hands gripped his wrists.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Haven't you learned anything in all the years we've known each other? In a spar, I always win." Although her face showed no emotion her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. As he stared at them, Jason thoughts drifted to Piper's ever changing color. Most people said that they were beautiful but at times he thought they were misleading. He could never read them, like they held a great secret and you weren't allowed to even peek. Come to think of it, Reyna's eyes although so different were similar to Piper's in this aspect. The black veil covering them rarely revealed what she was actually thinking or feeling.

"Nice position though." He grinned sheepishly and shifted under her body. He thought she was going to roll her eyes in annoyance as she always does and then get up and return to her duties. Instead she leaned forward and smirked down at him, her grip on his wrists tightening.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Grace. Also glad to see that you've accepted your position." It took him a few seconds to realize what she had meant and his cheeks turned red although he didn't know if it was due to anger or embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that I always top!"

"Unless you're with me, then you bottom." She actually smiled sweetly at him with batted eyelashes. Feeling aggravated, Jason tried to move but her grip was forbidding him to do anything. Well…almost anything.

Reyna gave a shriek as a sudden burst of air lifted her up and broke her hold on his wrists. "Grace!" She glared at him as the wind continued to lift her up giving Jason the chance to resume a standing position.

"Nice view, praetor!" He joked as Reyna floated up in the air with a murderous expression on her face.

"Put me down!"

"Not before you say the magic words. Admit that I top!"

"I could tell you that but we'd both know I'd be lying."

Jason crossed his arms obviously not ready to give up just yet. He knew Reyna was stubborn but he was not going to lose this argument, not when he had the upper hand anyway.

"Then I suppose I could just leave you there while I go and hang out with Dakota and Bobby." Her eyes narrowed and Jason fought back a laugh.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would but I would rather you just admit the obvious truth."

Reyna gave a tired sigh and the blond boy grinned in triumph. However, instead of opening her mouth to say the words he wanted to hear she reached for her waist and took her sheathed dagger before throwing it at his head. The weapon hit him in the forehead and it was enough to make him lose his concentration and stop controlling the wind.

The brunette girl looked satisfied for a moment until she realized that with nothing to hold her up anymore gravity was taking back its course. She fell down again and landed once more on Jason. As if it wasn't enough that she hit him in the forehead she pined him to the floor once more. For a moment neither of them spoke, Reyna trying to regain a somewhat decent position and Jason carefully massaging his bruised ego…I mean forehead.

"See, even the laws of physics think you bottom." At this he stared at her with wide eyes before he burst out laughing. To his surprise she quickly followed and for awhile all they did was to give in to the ridicule of the situation.

Reyna finally sat up and brushed a few tears from her eyes before offering him a helping had. He took it gently while his blue orbs moved to the bowl of jellybeans near their feet.

"Now we really need to buy some more."

"And whose' fault is it?" He gave a little shrug as he took a better hold of her hand and guided her to the door.

"Come on, praetor. I think we both need a break and maybe some ointment for my back." She didn't protest, just gave him a little smirk and let him guide the way. He was really happy to be back, at first he thought things would be awkward between them but they were slowly starting to get back at how it used to be. The feeling of finally being home, laughing with her, working together for the future of a better camp, well he couldn't imagine anything better. After all, he was like a cloud, but no matter how much he drifted she always brought him back to the ground. She was his anchor.

* * *

**Reviews would be more than welcomed and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
